Sinfonía de deseo y pasión
by Gilrasir
Summary: Durante la fiesta de casamiento de Draco y Hermione, ellos desaparecen de ésta para concretar un sueño largamente anhelado. Este fic participó del reto temático de julio "Draco & Hermione" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


**Disclaimer: **Nada que tenga que ver con Harry Potter es mío. Tampoco me voy a creer E. L. James con esta historia y definitivamente no soy Roberto Ampuero. Soy, lisa y llanamente, un reconocido escritor de ciencia ficción en potencia, pero me daré la licencia de garrapatear este exabrupto erótico. Espero que les guste.

**Aclaración (y nunca está de más): **Este fic participa del reto temático de julio "Draco & Hermione" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene escenas sexuales fuertes pero no explícitas (hay que tenerle un mínimo de respeto a la página que hospeda nuestras historias y obedecer las reglas, y las reglas dicen que no debe haber ni violencia ni sexo explícito, así que si esperas que yo mencione partes íntimas sin ningún pudor o que muestre el acto sexual con todos los detales jugosos, te llevarás un gran chasco). Avisados quedan.

**Prefacio:** Hace casi cuatro años atrás, sufrí una pérdida irreparable. La mujer con la que me iba a casar falleció en un accidente de tránsito, derramé incontables lágrimas por ella y cambió mi vida para siempre. Así que esta historia es un reflejo de lo que me habría gustado que pasara si mi matrimonio hubiese tenido lugar.

"Historia narrada desde el punto de vista de Draco Malfoy"

* * *

_"El amor es la mejor música en la partitura de la vida. Sin él, serás un eterno desafinado en el inmenso coro de la humanidad"_ Roque Schneider.

Ese día me sentí orgulloso. Pero no era ese orgullo que mi padre me inculcaba y que su padre le inculcó a él. No, no era un orgullo artificial, no era una costumbre adoptada por osmosis a lo largo de los siglos que le tomó a mi familia hacerse un nombre en la comunidad mágica. Cuando reconocí mi entorno, a los invitados que tomaban asiento frente a mí, a la fiesta que estaba en preparación alrededor y al cálido clima de primavera que cubría con fragancias florales la escena, supe que el orgullo de pertenecer a una familia respetable no era el único que existía. Este orgullo era diferente, era algo que sentía en mi corazón, algo que no podía rastrear ni algo que una persona me pudiese quitar retirando todas las riquezas de las que disponía en Gringotts.

Y era precisamente mi familia la que se opuso primero a lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Ellos no estaban presentes. Prefirieron adoptar la política del avestruz y negarse a ver feliz a su único hijo, yo. ¿Cómo les explicas a tus padres que estás a punto de casarte con una mujer que para ellos jamás será suficiente? ¿De qué forma? Pues se los dije de forma directa, sin adornos ni palabras rimbombantes. Un veneno directo a la vena.

—Me voy a casar con Hermione Granger —anuncié ese día. Llovía. Era pleno invierno. Se escuchaban truenos tronar afuera y el clima dentro de la mansión, aparte de gélido, se antojaba tenso. Mis padres me miraron como si yo acabara de declarar que yo era gay. Bueno, ellos tampoco habrían tolerado aquello si fuese cierto.

—¿Te vas a casar con una…? —De algún modo, mi padre no pudo terminar la pregunta. Sí, me iba a casar con una sangre impura. Hace algunos años, ni yo habría tolerado siquiera la noción, pero era muy difícil no conocer a Hermione sin amarla con tanta fuerza. Me gustaría ver a alguien intentarlo. Siempre lo he dicho. Odiar a Hermione era tan fácil como jugar pool con una cuerda.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —inquirió mi madre con brusquedad. Me duele ver a mis propios progenitores coartando mi posibilidad de ser feliz, porque yo no era feliz con un matrimonio por conveniencia, como era la norma entre las familias antiguas y respetables, claro que lo de respetable iba por barrios.

—Sí madre, me he vuelto loco, si eso implica amar a una mujer tanto que a veces dudo que mi corazón pueda soportarlo —desafié a mis padres. Casi nunca pongo en tela de juicio sus órdenes o consejos, pero esta vez ser trataba de algo muy personal. ¡Rayos! ¡Si ya soy mayor de edad, con un demonio! ¡Yo debía ser el que tomara mis propias decisiones! Mis padres no iban a estar para siempre diciéndome qué hacer, encarrilándome en la dirección correcta. Pero me harté. Aun yo tenía mis límites. ¿Y esos dos todavía tenían esa vana ilusión de volver a ser lo que fueron antes de la guerra? Nunca más lo serían, jamás. Toda la comunidad mágica los detestaba. Yo no quería seguir a mis padres hasta el mismo agujero negro de la ignominia. Quería seguir mi propio sendero. Y no lo iba a hacer solo.

Esa noche empaqué mis cosas y comencé mi égida de la mansión que me vio crecer. No contaba con el dinero porque sabía con certeza que mis padres me iban a desheredar por la horrible traición a la sangre que yo acababa de cometer. Pero no iba a traicionar a Hermione, no lo iba a hacer, porque yo amaba a esa mujer, y haría lo que fuese por ella.

Pero el invierno se acabó. Y con ella se fue toda tristeza anterior. Mis padres ya no me importaban. Ellos iban a cavar su propia tumba y yo no iba a seguir su ejemplo. Hasta un Malfoy podía darle un puntapié a su linaje y lanzarse a ser realmente feliz.

Y verla a ella me hacía feliz.

Ella era lo más importante de todo lo que había en aquel extenso campo. El altar consistía en una plataforma elevada al que se accedía por medio de unas escaleras con barandas en las que crecían plantas trepadoras. Al fondo se erigía una pared en la cual crecían jazmines, y todo el conjunto estaba pintado de blanco. Orbes de luz colgaban por medio de magia encima del altar porque la ceremonia iba a tener lugar al atardecer, junto al coro de los colibríes y los ruiseñores que anidaban en los álamos cercanos.

Una casa abandonada se mantenía de pie unos doscientos metros más atrás del altar. Era de dos pisos y estaba tapizada con moho, crecían trepadoras en sus paredes y se rumoreaba que había pertenecido a un terrateniente muggle que había muerto hace años ya.

Una campana sonó a lo lejos. Era el momento de iniciar la ceremonia que me uniría a la mujer de la que menos me esperé enamorar, pero que cuando caí bajo su encanto, jamás pude escapar. Me sentí como un rayo de luz que quedaba atrapado por la poderosa gravedad de un agujero negro, y creí que aquella era la única analogía a la altura de lo que yo sentía por ella.

—Estimados magos y brujas presentes —anunció quien presidía la ceremonia—. Todos sabemos por qué estamos aquí; nosotros fuimos arrastrados a este… homenaje al amor por aquella inexplicable fuerza que nos une. Creo difícil manifestar con palabras lo que estas dos jóvenes almas sienten la una por la otra, así que dejaré que ellos sean los que se pronuncien.

Tenía que admitir que, aunque esto era exactamente lo que deseaba, yo me sentía muy nervioso. Supuse que eso era algo normal cuando ocurría algo tan trascendental como mi propia boda. Hermione también estaba nerviosa, hermosa, pero nerviosa a fin de cuentas. Ella no usaba algo tan estúpido y falto de sentido como un velo: una diadema de diamantes rodeaba su cabello, que normalmente lucía tan enmarañado como unos cables que hubiesen sufrido un cortocircuito, y el vestido delineaba gustosamente su figura. Oh, Merlín, su figura. Esa fue una de las primeras cosas que me gustaron de Hermione. Pero me di cuenta que aquello era sólo un reclamo, una forma de llamar mi atención. Al parecer funcionó. Y más aún cuando admiré su vestido, sin tirantes, en forma de copa invertida de la cintura hacia abajo, con bordes de encaje y un cinto de seda con una flor hecha de una cinta satinada de color plata al frente.

Simplemente hermosa.

Y la miré a los ojos cuando pronunció sus votos.

—Draco. Yo creía que el amor era una utopía, una fantasía del ser humano para justificar de una forma simple una mera reacción química dentro de nuestros cerebros, que el amor verdadero no existía, que los seres humanos perseguían a un fantasma cuando se enamoraban y que la noción sólo servía para ilusionar a gente que temía a la soledad. Por eso, después que te conocí, ¡no puedo estar más agradecida de haber estado equivocada! ¡Te amo!

Las lágrimas me traicionaron. Lo admito. El airé jamás lo había sentido tan dulce, jamás vi un atardecer más bello que el que era anfitrión del momento más importante de mi vida. Se suponía que un Malfoy jamás mostraba debilidad alguna, que ser uno de ellos implicaba convertirse en una roca, sin sentimientos, sin emociones. Pero las lágrimas no son muestras de debilidad; no derramarlas lo era. Fue Hermione quien me enseñó que las emociones son las que nos definen como humanos, no nuestra lógica. Y ella lo aprendió a la difícil.

El aire ya comenzaba a oler a noche. Los grillos hacían escuchar sus coros al aire nocturno. Las aves se callaron, pero eso no removió la magia del momento. Malditas orbes. No dejaban ver las estrellas.

Y era el momento de pronunciar mis votos. Yo era malo para las palabras bonitas pero era un experto en sonar grandilocuente. No podías ser un Malfoy y no ser grandilocuente. Pero no podía hacer eso; aquel era un evento que me empequeñecía y me forzaba a ser modesto conmigo mismo, las grandes palabras sólo me harían ver como a un terco arrogante que se empeñaba en resucitar una gloria que ya no existía. Tal gloria se había ido con mis padres, a quienes no les servía de todos modos, pero que siempre podían pretender de tenerla. Ser un Malfoy era, más que nada, un asunto de pretensión, un tema de apariencia. Siempre era más importante lo que mostrabas al exterior, con indiferencia de lo podrida que estuviese la manzana en su interior.

Pero me libré de esa vida tan ordenada, tan predecible. Las apariencias ya no representaban mi todo. Yo, por vez primera en mi vida, podía ser lo que yo quisiese ser y no pretender ser algo que no era. Por primera vez en mi vida, era auténtico. Y esa idea fue la que quise transmitir con mis votos.

—Hermione. Soy malo para las palabras hermosas y lo sabes. No se me ocurrió nada que fuese suficientemente conmovedor para impresionarte en el día más importante de mi vida. Por eso voy a decir simplemente que estoy muy agradecido que hubieses aparecido en mi vida, que sin ti, yo me habría convertido en algo que no quiero ser. Me rescataste de una vida que habría terminado por consumirme por dentro. Por eso y por más razones que mi imaginación no puede traducir a palabras, estoy agradecido que estés aquí, ahora, para hacerme feliz.

No era mi intención producir una avalancha de emociones en mi novia, pero parecía ser que mis palabras tocaron una fibra sensible dentro de ella. Vi las lágrimas manar de sus ojos, su boca curvarse en una amplia sonrisa y ahí me di cuenta, me di cuenta que no eran necesarias grandes palabras para comunicar grandes sentimientos. Lo importante no eran las palabras en sí mismas, sino lo que significaban y la forma en que fueron dichas. Tal vez soné realmente agradecido, porque lo estoy, tal vez dije lo que sentía, fui sincero conmigo mismo y, para mi absoluta alegría, Hermione recibió bien mis palabras.

—Bien. Ambos han pronunciado sus votos y han declarado su amor por el otro —anunció el maestro de ceremonias con una voz mágicamente amplificada—. Por eso, tanto a Draco Malfoy como a Hermione Granger los declaro… unidos de por vida.

Eso era lo que yo estaba esperando toda la tarde. El momento había llegado. Sentía un calor abrasador en mi interior, un impulso de tomar en brazos a Hermione y besarla con el alma. Y con el alma la besé, me aferré a ella como si yo temiese caerme por un acantilado muy profundo y escabroso. Y estuve a punto de precipitarme al vacío, si no fuera por la decisión de alejarme de mi parentela, algo que hace algunos años atrás, no habría podido realizar. Hace algunos años atrás, me creía el centro del universo, y todo por pertenecer a una familia influyente y adinerada. La Segunda Guerra me hizo ver que la muerte no discriminaba entre ricos y pobres y que la vida era algo hermoso, con independencia de mi posición en la escala social.

La fiesta comenzó. Una orquesta comenzó a tocar una rapsodia de Paganini y los invitados se convirtieron en comensales. Dialogaban acerca de diversos temas, de la familia, de los negocios bancarios que unían a diversas familias de clase alta, del caso de corrupción gubernamental de moda, de cómo un vestido le hacía ver gorda a una invitada particularmente inquieta y disconforme con todo que tuviese relación con ella. Yo por mi parte, no tenía hambre, al menos no de comida. Ya estaba asqueado con las ínfimas porciones de platillos caros que solía digerir en la que era mi mansión.

—¿Te pasa algo? —inquirió mi esposa, sonriéndome como sólo ella sabía hacerlo en mi presencia. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Tienes hambre? Si quieres puedo acompañarte a comer un bocadillo.

—No quiero un bocadillo —dije. De algún modo, no me sentía bien. Era extraño. Ese era el momento más importante de mi vida —y no me hartaré de reiterarlo—, pero no me sentía bien, como si me algo me hiciese falta—. Tengo el estómago lleno.

Hermione continuó mirándome. Su sonrisa seguía en su lugar.

—No fue eso lo que quise decir —dijo, tomándome de la mano y mirando hacia la oscuridad, doscientos metros más allá del altar, donde una casa abandonada se erigía, invisible—. No me refería a los bocadillos que sirven los garzones a los invitados. No saben bien, como si fuesen cocinados con ingredientes vencidos.

—¿Tan malos son?

—Los probé antes de venir al altar —repuso Hermione alegremente. Ni siquiera mi aparente melancolía podía disuadirla de ser feliz—. Como decía, no estaba hablando de esos bocadillos. ¿Sabías que hay un bocadillo muy delicioso que hizo mi madre?

—No. Aparte, no sé si sabe cocinar —dije, completamente a oscuras sobre lo que quería decir mi esposa—. Ella es dentista, ¿verdad?

—Lo es —respondió Hermione. Ella seguía observando la casa abandonada y yo no alcanzaba a entender por qué lo estaba haciendo—. Pero esos bocadillos de los que hablo no son difíciles de hacer. El ingrediente principal es el amor, sazonado con deseo y decorado con pasión. ¿Te suena de algo?

—Son ingredientes poco comunes para un bocadillo —comenté, haciéndome el tonto, porque ya sabía qué quería decir Hermione con eso. Sentí electricidad en mi cuerpo; una inesperada expectación nubló mi conciencia casi por completo y las consecuencias no se hicieron esperar.

—¿Sabes Draco? Tengo ganas de cocinar. ¿Me acompañas?

Yo también tenía muchas ganas de dármelas de chef. La verdad, siempre había tenido ganas de hacerlo pero me refrenaba de decírselo a Hermione porque temía herirla o ponerla incómoda con algo que no tenía certeza si lo deseaba también o no. Era raro, porque como un Malfoy, tenía que conocer y aplicar a cabalidad las artes de la procreación. Algo tan vital para la preservación del linaje no podía ser dejado al azar por ninguna familia, y la mía no era la excepción. Pero me enseñaron a hacer ese acto con el único propósito de dejar descendencia, no por una cuestión de sentimientos. Como dije antes, ser parte de la aristocracia implicaba dejar de lado aquellas cosas que nos hacían humanos, más que nada porque los ricos tenían esa estúpida creencia que por tener más dinero y poder que el resto estaban por encima del resto de la humanidad.

Y estaba contento por haber abandonado aquel estilo de vida tan cuadrado y constreñido.

—Claro que sí —respondí—. Necesitarás a un asistente que te ayude a mezclar bien los ingredientes.

Hermione hizo su sonrisa más amplia. Creí que se iba a sentir incómoda con la nueva aventura que ambos estábamos a punto de emprender, pero me sorprendió la seguridad con la que ella enfrentaba la situación. Quizá ella había asumido antes que estaba lista para vivir aquella experiencia, y yo, en mi ceguera emocional, sencillamente no quise ver o darme cuenta.

Ella me tomó de la mano y partió al trote hacia la casa abandonada. Me imaginaba cómo debería sentirse mi padre al ver que una mujer guiaba mis pasos y no al revés. Los doscientos metros que separaban el altar de la vivienda pasaron en un parpadeo y, en menos de lo que me imaginé, ya atravesaba el umbral de la puerta principal de la casa.

Dentro de ella reinaba la oscuridad. Como era de esperarse, las ventanas se hallaban tapiadas. Los candelabros y los muebles habían pasado décadas acumulando polvo, al igual que las pinturas, los cuadros y el mismo piso. No era que yo le temiese a la oscuridad, pero no me sentía cómodo navegando a ciegas en una casa en la que nadie había vivido desde hace años. Hermione tuvo la brillante idea de iluminar las cosas un poco con su varita. Yo hice lo mismo.

Ambos subimos al segundo piso, pero el panorama era similar al que nos encontramos en el primero: muebles polvorientos, olor a moho y a vegetación, pero la diferencia estaba en que las ventanas no habían sido tapadas con tablas: la luz de la luna penetraba a placer por uno de los dormitorios, donde una cama con dosel yacía intacta, indiferente al paso del tiempo y, lo que era más raro, libre de polvo. Hermione, quien seguía tomando mi mano, me condujo hacia el interior de la habitación inundada por luz plateada. Mi esposa cerró la puerta mágicamente tras ella y me miró con unos ojos con los que jamás me había mirado antes.

—Draco —me dijo ella, depositando su varita sobre la mesita de noche junto a la cama—. Sé que has estado preguntándote si era correcto pedirme que hiciéramos eso, que yo podría pensar mal o que me podría sentir incómoda con la noción. La cuestión es… nunca podría ponerme incómoda con eso ni pensaría mal de ti. Yo fui tu novia Draco, y uno de mis deseos es complacerte de la misma forma en que tú quieres complacerme. Bueno… aquí estoy.

No sabía qué diablos me pasaba. Fui criado para hacer eso sin la más mínima vacilación, pero cuando me encontré en esa situación con Hermione, de algún modo no supe qué hacer. No tenía idea de cómo acercarme a ella, si besarla primero o arrancarle ese vestido de una vez y hacerle el amor. Pensé que ella estaría nerviosa, pero yo era el que no tenía reacción alguna, yo era el que no estaba preparado para esto y temía echar a perder la escena con alguna estupidez. Hermione no era una chica de la aristocracia, ¡demonios! Ella era una mujer como la mayoría.

—¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te sientes inseguro? —inquirió mi esposa, sin trazas de juicio en su voz. Sonaba más bien preocupada, empática conmigo—. No sabes cómo acercarte a mí. ¡Draco! No seas tontito. ¿Qué sientes por mí? No respondas la pregunta; sólo recréate esos sentimientos en tu cabeza, que tu conciencia se llene con eso. ¿Qué harías con esos sentimientos? ¿De qué forma los expresarías? Déjate llevar Draco. Sé que es difícil para ti, pero inténtalo. Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites.

Por eso yo amaba a esa mujer. No importaba qué clase de problema yo tuviera: ella siempre buscaba solucionar el dilema y no hacerlo más difícil revelando más complicaciones. Le hice caso; permití que mis sentimientos por Hermione ocuparan todo mi pensamiento, un proceso muy lento, dada mi crianza, pero por ella, como dije anteriormente, haría lo que fuese, incluso echar al tacho de la basura las lecciones que recibía de mis padres cuando era niño. Pronto, ya no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en Hermione, como que todo el ambiente se disolvió y ella fuera la única cosa real en mi mundo, la única luz en un universo de sombras.

Y actué.

Actué desesperadamente. Actué con brío, con intensidad. Apreté a Hermione contra mi pecho, la miré a los ojos unos breves momentos y la besé. Con el corazón, con el alma, la bese. Apasionadamente, con fuego en mis labios, la besé. Y ella respondió de igual forma, aferrándose a mí con decisión. Definitivamente, ella no tenía ningún pudor en seguir adelante con este juego. Podía escuchar mi propia respiración acelerarse y entretejerse con los jadeos de mi esposa, enredaba su cabello entre mis dedos y ella hacía lo mismo con los míos. Dábamos vueltas en medio de la habitación, danzando al ritmo de una música invisible, quizá un vals de Strauss combinado con una ópera de Wagner. No podíamos parar, acabábamos de saltar desde lo alto de una montaña y era imposible volver a la cima, porque nos perseguía una avalancha de deseo, y la única forma de escapar era viajar a caballo de la avalancha.

Entre tantas vueltas, eventualmente íbamos a caer sobre la cama, y ésta nos recibió cordialmente. Rebotamos unos segundos antes de quedarnos quietos. Ella estaba encima de mí, sus cabellos reflejaban la luz de la luna y me miraba… me miraba con esa expresión, como diciendo "hagamos de este momento una noche para recordar". No pude decir nada. Ni siquiera la más bella aristócrata era capaz de entregarse de la forma en que lo hacía mi esposa. Sin cambiar de postura, Hermione puso sus manos detrás de su espalda, como si estuviese escondiendo un regalo que yo no hubiese reparado.

Fue cuando ocurrió.

Tal vez jamás había visto a una mujer quitarse la ropa delante de mí, quizá fue la sorpresa, pero sentí que yo estaba jugando con dinamita al ver a Hermione abrirse como una rosa a la luz de la mañana. Sumido en la tentación, mis manos se acercaron lentamente, con tiento, hacia el cuerpo de mi mujer. La tomé por la cintura, dando un rodeo. Ella me miró, divertida.

—¿Por qué no los acaricias? Vamos amor mío. Haremos esto muchas veces así que ándate acostumbrando.

Una mujer de mi alcurnia no habría pronunciado semejante suicidio verbal, pero fue precisamente por eso que me alejé de las jóvenes con vestidos caros y palabras vacías. Ellas estarían mejor en una tienda de ropa, posando como maniquíes sin vida, sin más que mostrar que su figura. Hermione no sólo me estaba ofreciendo su cuerpo, sino que me estaba entregando su vida junto con éste. La ceremonia anterior era sólo un formalismo sin importancia. La verdadera unión tuvo lugar en aquella polvorienta habitación a la que Hermione me arrastró.

Merlín, que belleza. Eran justo como me gustaban, como me imaginé que debían ser. Me imaginé la Primavera de Vivaldi cuando tomé, siempre con tiento, los pechos de Hermione y los sentí, percibiendo su suave piel, disfrutando de la sensación antes de incorporarme levemente y extraviar mi boca en ellos. Mi respiración se aceleraba cada vez más, al igual que los latidos de mi corazón. No hacía ejercicio, no realizaba ningún esfuerzo, pero mi corazón actuaba como si yo hubiese trotado millas y millas. Desesperadamente me deshice de toda la ropa que me cubría de la cintura para arriba y la abracé. Ella tembló un poco; mis brazos estaban fríos. Mi cuerpo entero estaba frío. Me enseñaron a mostrar indiferencia e incluso petulancia con aquellos que consideraba menos que yo.

Ya no más.

No más frío.

No más indiferencia.

Hermione me tomaba por la cabeza, revolviendo mi cabello. Sentada a horcajadas encima de mí, tomaba mi espalda y desataba un pequeño calor que se fue esparciendo lentamente por mi cuerpo. No recordaba que mi cuerpo podía reaccionar de esa forma a causa de algo tan simple como una caricia, tal como una obra de Chopin, tan simple y minimalista, podía despertar semejantes sensaciones dentro de una persona.

Sin embargo, siempre llegaba un momento en el que el hombre quería dominar la situación, estar encima de las circunstancias. Y yo estaba impaciente por tumbar a Hermione sobre la cama. No obstante, no tuve que esperar mucho. El instinto tenía una forma de predecir cuál iba a ser el siguiente movimiento y fue mi esposa la que aflojó su agarre sobre mí y pude derribar su hermosa figura sobre la suave seda de la cama. Oh Merlín, ella sabía cómo seducirme, sabía qué hacer para que yo me ocupara sólo de amarla. Fui testigo de cómo Hermione extendió sus brazos hacia atrás y arqueaba la espalda. Me miraba con esa expresión de intenso deseo y abría ligeramente la boca. ¿Cómo diablos podía irme de allí? Ella me estaba tentando a hundirme en su anatomía, y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Con manos trémulas me deshice del resto de mis atuendos. Ella me miró, pero no a mis ojos. Yo sabía qué había llamado su atención y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

—¿Sólo por eso quieres hacer esto?

Hermione sonrió, divertida.

—Draco, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso de mí, tu esposa? Es verdad que ayuda —susurró ella con una sensualidad del demonio. Aquel tono ronco en su voz, la inflexión, la intención, el alcance en su forma de hablar, todo me hacía recordar a la Quinta Sinfonía de Beethoven, multitud de sonidos diferentes diseñados para evocar las emociones más intensas y despertar los anhelos más profundos en una persona. Y el anhelo que la sensual y hermosa voz de Hermione había despertado en mí era uno poderoso, excluyente, único: hacerle el amor hasta que mi corazón desfalleciera.

Sin la prisa con la que me deshice de mis ropas, le quité el vestido que yo le compré a Hermione. No quería arruinar el momento y fui descubriendo, lentamente, a la mujer que escondía el vestuario, la que estaba ataviada sólo con su piel. Entré en calor rápidamente. Yo quería hacerle el amor a mi esposa porque la amaba, pero valía la pena estar allí con ella sólo por su cuerpo. Oh, la magia. La luz de la luna bañaba en plata la piel de Hermione. Y me seguía mirando. Me decía "ven aquí y cumple con tus sueños".

No era mi sueño original, pero era el que más ganas tenía por hacer realidad, el sueño del que jamás quería despertar.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad?

Yo no podía mentirle. Y si lo hiciera, ella lo sabría.

—Mucho. Me robaste la respiración de mis pulmones. Ladrona nomás.

—Tú también eres un ladrón Draco. Y eres de los peores.

Me incliné lentamente hacia ella. Oh, que hermosa era mi mujer. Ya quería hacerla mía. Me recosté encima de ella y acaricié su cabello. La miré a los ojos. Me encantaba mirarla a los ojos. Me daba una conexión profunda con ella.

—¿Ah sí? —susurré. Mi deseo se estaba multiplicando en mi interior y ya no podía soportarlo más. Era típico de los hombres: que ellos fuesen más físicos que emocionales en el sexo, y yo tampoco podía escapar de mi propia naturaleza. El truco estaba en ver a la otra persona como parte de un todo, que yo no iba a sentir placer si ella no.

—Sí. Me robaste el corazón Draco —murmuró Hermione. Yo odiaba y amaba a mi esposa a partes iguales cada vez que tenía razón—. Te deseo Draco, te amo, y quiero demostrártelo ahora, sobre esta cama. Manda al diablo a los invitados por un momento, porque todo lo que deseo en este minuto es tenerte conmigo, a solas.

Aquellas palabras terminaron de excitarme. El sólo hecho de estar a solas con ella hizo que todo mi cuerpo se pusiera tenso. Respiré más rápido. Me estaba faltando el aire. El deseo se hizo insoportable. Me rendí.

Ésta era la primera vez que hacia el amor con una mujer, así que no estaba totalmente seguro de qué iba a pasar. "Al diablo" me dije y me hundí, por vez primera, dentro del cuerpo de una mujer.

¿Cómo describir lo que sentí en ese preciso instante? ¿Una oleada de placer? ¿Un calor repentino? ¿Una sensación tan dulce que casi se podía saborear? Pero la sensación se acabó tan repentinamente como surgió. Mi instinto trazó el camino por mí, porque mi lógica hace rato que se había evaporado. Intenté irme en retirada, y el calor volvió, la sensación dulce regresó. Volví a hundirme en ella. El cosquilleo se mantuvo. ¡Qué simple era todo! O al menos eso era lo que pensaba la mayoría de los hombres.

Jamás abandoné los ojos de Hermione, nunca desvié mi vista de su rostro. Así fue como supe que a mi mujer le gustaba más cuando entraba y salía lentamente que cuando la hacía a la rápida. No importaba tanto llegar al final de un camino como disfrutar del recorrido.

Me aferré a ella. Y ella se aferró a mí. Jamás habíamos estado tan juntos como esa noche. Sin nuestras ropas cubriéndonos, éramos más nosotros mismos. El ser humano nació desnudo, y desnudos íbamos a traer a un ser humano al mundo.

Porque esa era la intención de Hermione.

¡Si mis padres me pudieran ver en este momento! Armarían un escándalo del tamaño de Inglaterra e irían al Ministerio de la Magia para arreglar por las de ellos el asunto. No esta vez. Nadie me iba a arrebatar a Hermione de mis brazos. Tal vez por eso me apretaba tan fuertemente contra ella. Y el cosquilleo continuó creciendo, extendiéndose por mi ser como fuego. Y era fuego lo que estaba quemándome por dentro, y sabía que esa misma llama ardía dentro de Hermione, porque ella me abrazaba cada vez con más fuerza, sus uñas podían llegar a arañar mi espalda y me envolvió con sus piernas. Su cuerpo me estaba pidiendo más, mi cuerpo estaba pidiendo más.

Y todo se fue saliendo de control.

Ahora el cosquilleo ya no podía llamarse como tal. Era una llama, un fuego abrasador, un calor que me hizo sudar. Y noté que la piel de mi esposa también brillaba con pequeñas gemas bañadas en luz lunar. Y los gemidos de mi mujer me excitaban cada vez más. Era como pasar del Otoño al Invierno de Vivaldi, de una alegre, suave y colorida cadencia a un estacato de ritmos vertiginosos, rápidos, vibrantes, llenos de una pasión rayana en la locura. La razón, si hubiese tenido una forma de volver, se encontraría con un caos, como si el dueño de una casa volviera sólo para verla desordenada después de una fiesta.

Y ésta también era una fiesta.

Un festival de deseo. Un carnaval de pasión.

Un homenaje al amor.

Era curioso cómo se comportaba el tiempo en momentos como éste. Lo que para la gente normal eran minutos, para nosotros eran horas. Y los gemidos de ella y los míos se entrelazaron en un coro tormentoso, y ahora el incendio se regaba en mi interior. Sentía una llama dentro de mí, fiera, intensa, abrasadora, creciente. Diablos, esto era increíble, maravilloso. No quería que esto se acabara, pero una sensación repentina hizo que mi cuerpo vibrara en tonalidades desconocidas. Era un fuego que quemaba mis entrañas, que me hacían olvidarme del mundo, incluso de la ceremonia y de la fiesta que se celebraba en honor a una pareja que no estaba presente, en una pareja que estaba celebrando su propio casamiento.

De un momento a otro, no soporte más el candor en mi interior. Apreté a Hermione contra mí y ella hizo lo mismo, casi como si quisiéramos fundirnos. Fue como si toda la Novena Sinfonía de Beethoven se hubiese comprimido a unos cuantos segundos. Un carnaval de sonidos, tonos, vibraciones y colores que se mezclaban para formar la más hermosa sinfonía que jamás haya escuchado (o vivido). Me derrumbé al lado de mi esposa, quien farfullaba y buscaba el aire perdido. Me quedé mirándola, perdido en sus ojos, luchando por agarrar cada trozo de ese momento, porque era algo que yo no quería olvidar nunca.

De verdad el amor era una música misteriosa y hermosa, que no necesitaba de oídos para ser escuchada, o disfrutada. Era invisible, pero se podía sentir en toda su esplendorosa extensión, si uno estaba dispuesto a escuchar a su corazón.

—Oh, Draco —me dijo Hermione—. Sólo por lo que me has regalado esta noche, podría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

—Yo sólo mirándote lo haría —respondí, jadeando cada vez menos. Abracé a mi mujer, sin importar cuánto estuviese sudando—. Para lo que sea que quieras, allí estaré, incluso si lo único que quieres es una excusa para tocarte sola.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo sabes que lo hago?

—Te vi una vez, cuando yo regresaba del trabajo —le dije, en el tono más conciliador que pude usar para que ella no se sintiese ofendida—. Pero no me molesta. Es más, amo cuando haces eso.

—Quieres decir, te excita.

—¿Acaso hay alguna diferencia? —la reté cariñosamente—. Podríamos hacerlo juntos para la próxima. Eso lo de tocarnos.

—O sea, tú me miras y yo te miro.

—Y nos tocamos solos.

—¡Oye, esa es una buena idea!

Le sonreí. Y pensar que yo creía que Hermione era una chica pudorosa. Después de esa noche, ese pensamiento se esfumó de mi mente para siempre. Estuvimos otra media hora besándonos y acariciándonos antes de decidir que nos habíamos ausentado bastante tiempo y que los invitados incluso podrían estar buscándonos.

—¿Vamos? —le dije a mi amada esposa cuando estuvimos vestidos.

—¡Adelante! —exclamó alegremente Hermione—. No quiero que pongan carteles de nosotros entre las mesas pidiendo una recompensa, sólo para que nos encuentren en la cama de una casa abandonada.


End file.
